gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V, also known as GTA 5 or GTA V, is a Rockstar North video game currently in development. It is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto series. GTA V was announced on the October 25th 2011. The first trailer was released on the 2nd of November 2011, at 9:00 PST (12:00 EST). Take-Two Interactive, Rockstar Games' parent company, shares jumped seven percent following the revelation that Grand Theft Auto V is in development. Location On November 2nd, the trailer revealed that so far, Grand Theft Auto V will take place in the state of San Andreas. The trailer first revealed a completely re-made Los Santos and the surrounding area includes Brute oilfields, Vinewood, and farmland. While the city has many skyscrapers, an ocean, and construction sites, as well as dirty poverty stricken areas. It is unclear if the other surrounding cities, San Fierro and Las Venturas, will return. Although during the trailer, it looked like Mount Chiliad (San Fierro) made a return. Implying that other cities are also available, though it is a completely different re-make of Los Santos so they could in fact be parts of the new Los Santos. In addition the license plate on the Vapid Cruiser reads: "San Andreas" Protagonist :Main article: Grand Theft Auto V Protagonist As seen in the trailer, it seems that protagonist is a middle-aged Caucasian American, possibly Italian-American. Vehicles GTA V appears to have pilotable planes such as a F-35 fighter(note the single thruster and dual angled vertical fins), a private jet similar to the Shamal, a cropduster biplane, motorcycles, helicopters and what appear to be bicycles. It also contains various vehicles ranging from working convertable cars, sports cars ( including one reminiscant of an Audi R8 Spyder ) and SUVs to vans and trucks. The Karin Futo from GTA IV also seems to reappear in the game (it can be seen in the part where a man is posting a FOR SALE sign) along with the Habanero, a white one is seen when there is a shot from beneath an overpass. In addition, watercraft such as boats and jetskis are present in the trailer. A Landstalker and a Premier, which both look similar to the models in GTA IV, can also be seen driving along a freeway. The for now only police car depicted in the game is the Vapid Police Cruiser from GTA IV. The Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony also makes an appearance, and can be spotted in traffic multiple times in the trailer. Near the end, an Ambulance from GTA IV was seen behind a burning car. There is also blue Cognoscenti shown in chase scene. Weaponry Weaponry is not currently revealed in full. As seen in the trailer, there are weapons that resemble a Tactical AK-74 assault rifle with suppressor and an OD (Olive Drab) camouflauge. This leads to the return of suppressed weapons and the possibility of attaching suppressors to most firearms or having an individual variant of the weapon that has a suppressor while the other remains without any attachments. No other weapons were revealed in the trailer for the game. Teaser Trailer QkkoHAzjnUs Gallery Trivia *It is hinted in the trailer that pilotable planes, such as the Hydra, Shamal,Cropduster and Skimmer will be re-introduced. *A dog is also seen in the trailer, hinting that animals will be present for the first time ever in a GTA game. *The vehicles in the trailer all have plates reading "San Andreas". Some of the license plates are stylized as modern California license plates, while some are stylized after the 1980's style California plate, oddly out of place on new cars. *Products and businesses/companies from GTA IV have returned such as E-Cola, Pißwasser and FLEECA . *An airship is visible amongst the skyline of Los Santos. External links *http://www.gtav.net/ es:Grand Theft Auto V Category:GTA V Category:Games Category:GTA V Era